


VicBilly短篇合集

by Inori



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori





	1. 少年比利的烦恼

少年比利的烦恼

比利最近心情不太好。  
这是维克多•斯通，AKA钢骨，追踪对比了近半年来的数据之后得出的结论。  
起初他以为是考前综合症作祟。毕竟对一个全职超级英雄来说，保证学校出勤率是一件挺艰难的事，比利的学习成绩能始终保持在平均水平以上已经是所罗门的智慧加成。维克多回忆了一下自己当年挣扎在期末考试苦海里的高中生涯，然后有意识地减少了他们周末出去玩（约会）的次数、并提出去图书馆一起复习作为替代选项。不过出乎他的意料，比利对这个提议并没有表现出太高的积极性。那个“图书馆约会周末”最终变成了一场灾难，比利全程盯着桌上的复习笔记和课本愁眉苦脸，坐在他对面的维克多则承担了所有中小学生好奇、惊恐或崇拜的目光洗礼，而他真正关心的那个人从始至终都死死盯着他的课本，连一个笑脸都不舍得给他。  
再等等吧，或许比利需要一点私人空间来处理学业压力。送比利回家时他这样想道。  
等到圣诞节假期，一切就好了。

新年来送第一份大惊喜的超级反派毫无意外（又）是小丑。不过这次把他拎回阿克汉姆的不是蝙蝠侠，而是超人。一贯和颜悦色的联盟主席今天心情似乎格外烦躁，等到正联的其他人赶到现场，他已经用（不知从哪里找出来）的钢筋给被他五花大绑的小丑编了一个新笼子。  
“哟呵，手艺不错。”秉持“不作死不痛快”人生准则的绿灯侠一边打包拎着笼子往阿克汉姆飞，一边点评道，“真想不到你捆绑的手艺这么好——说真的，我有点担心那只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠了。”  
维克多在心里默默撞墙一百次，然后跟往常一样承担起比利专用分级监督系统的重要职责，揽着小魔法师的肩膀带他远离那个移动的限制级信息发射源，“哥谭新开了一家披萨店，评价特别好，我们去试试看吧。”  
“我知道他在说什么，你不用拖我走。”比利甩开他的手，有些不高兴地嘟囔，“别拿我当小孩子。”  
维克多脑中警铃大作。  
这句话位列他“最害怕听到比利说的话”排行榜前三，紧急程度仅次于分手。看来他还是低估了问题的严肃性，一向行动力可观的维克多立刻在脑内开了个优先级最高的备忘录开始列举对策。送比利回家之后，他立刻连接瞭望塔的电脑、花了整整一下午的时间搜索“如何正确地赞美自己的另一半”，最后甚至写了一篇条理清晰的文献综述来总结搜索结果。结束时他心虚地删光了所有浏览记录，以防控制欲爆棚的联盟副主席心血来潮检查历史记录——这辈子经历一次由联盟主席和副主席联合主讲的青春期生理卫生课就足够了，他完全不想再来第二次，一点也不想，非常感谢。  
根据这份严谨科学的文献综述，诚恳地赞美自己的恋人有助于改善彼此之间的紧张关系。维克多想他在这方面做得确实不太够。一直以来比利都是更加坦诚的一方，不论是过去迷弟对偶像的溢美之词，还是交往后各种脱口而出的称赞。与之相比他甚至连喜爱都不怎么经常说出口，更遑论发自内心的赞美与支持。得出这个结论后，维克多自责起自己作为男朋友的失职，同时决定知耻而后勇，努力赚回分数。  
“你知道，你是一个非常优秀的超级英雄。”某次战斗结束，维克多最后温习了一遍（已经修改过1024遍的）腹稿，诚恳地直视比利的双眼，这样说道，“你是我见过最了不起的魔法师。”  
不知道为什么，这句话非但没有起到安慰的效果，反而让比利看起来更郁闷了。钢骨先生手足无措地看着像被霜打了一样蔫了的男朋友，感觉他的中央处理器毫不留情地背叛了他。  
这天比利坚持没让他送回家。小魔法师在他开口之前猛然窜上天空飞走，带起的灰尘扬了他一头一脸。维克多在同事们或八卦或担忧的目光里长长叹了口气，觉得他们必须找个机会好好谈谈了。

墨菲定律说，当你觉得事情已经糟糕得不能TM再糟糕的时候，生活总会兴高采烈地蹦出来打你的脸，像个大写加粗的虐待狂。  
接下来整整一个星期，他期待的那个“好好谈谈”的机会始终没出现——或者更准确地说，从那天以后，他甚至再没能单独见比利一面。  
比利开始刻意地避免出现在维克多面前。  
比利的这一行为明显得令人发指，就差把大写加粗的“我在躲钢骨”贴在脸上。他的小男朋友似乎把所罗门的智慧都用在了躲他这件事上，每天放学总能在他出现的前三分钟跟其他人约好，或者每次正联值班轮到他俩时他都能因为考试或者补课恰好错过。而与此同时，沙赞对拯救世界的热情空前高涨。年轻的英雄马不停蹄地出现在每个需要正义联盟成员出没的场合，不论是拯救困在房顶上的猫咪还是疏散飓风受灾区的居民。连日忙碌的沙赞看起来容光焕发、丝毫没有每次面对维克多时的沮丧与苦涩。他对着摄像机笑得自信张扬魅力十足，甚至还有余裕跟女主持人开些无伤大雅的小玩笑。  
这一采访成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，我们遇事冷静得不像个未成年人的钢骨先生崩溃了。他用了0.3秒接入全美国的监控摄像头，顺带黑了几个社交网站筛选目击者记录来确定比利的具体行动路线。经过一整天的追踪与反追踪斗争，钢骨先生终于凭借自己对监控设备的熟悉程度取得了这场战斗的胜利。现在年轻的魔法师被他堵在学校对面一间快餐店里，脸上的假笑跟总统候选人竞选演讲时一样虚伪夸张毫无诚意。  
“你最近为什么要躲着我？”维克多在权衡过286个方案之后最终决定直球出击，“是出了什么事吗？我一直很担心你。”  
比利点了点头，又摇了摇头，最后挫败地抿着嘴唇，狠狠踢了踢地上的小石子。一串熟悉的动作终于让钢骨稍微放松了一点，他握住比利蹂躏自己衣角的手，笃定地开口：“你有话想问我。”  
他这句话说得太笃定，直接把比利反驳的欲望抛出了25码之外，比利偏过头不看他，咕哝着承认：“太丢人了我不想问。”  
“比利。”  
“好吧好吧！我就是觉得比起我你更喜欢沙赞……”注意到他瞬间瞪大的双眼，比利自暴自弃地提高了音量，“你不用说出来！我知道我现在看起来蠢爆了！”  
维克多笑着把炸毛的小魔法师搂进怀里，他忍俊不禁地揉乱比利的黑头发，低声感叹：“天啊你简直可爱得人神共愤。”  
“我不是小屁孩！不许说我可爱！”小魔法师愤怒地挥拳抗议。  
“其实我也有事要告诉你。”他戳了戳气鼓鼓的脸，（同时偷偷拍了好几百张照片永久珍藏），微笑着低语，“人们只会因为喜欢什么人，才觉得他怎样都可爱。”


	2. 噩梦，拥抱以及其他

钢骨盯着休息室的监控视频看了90秒，然后头疼地叹了口气。

现在是凌晨两点，瞭望塔上只有少数值班人员，平时充斥着零食碎屑和欢声笑语的休息室里一片寂静，只有一个身材高大一身醒目红黄制服的比利坐在电视机前，一动不动地打游戏。年轻的面孔被荧幕映照出变幻不定的阴影，让永远活力十足的他看起来显得阴沉而萎靡。  
钢骨微微皱眉。  
十几岁正是长身体需要大量睡眠的阶段，因此，尽管唯二的知道比利真实身份的人始终守口如瓶，但无所不知的蝙蝠侠还是从来不会把夜班安排给比利。一贯神经粗大的比利非常满意这个不必熬夜的值班安排；钢骨思考了三秒钟之后，默默决定不把“蝙蝠侠什么都知道”这句话发到比利的手机上。

根据瞭望塔的监控数据，这几天比利平均睡眠时间不足四个小时。如果不算跟绿灯侠进行格斗训练后直接累晕过去的那六个小时，实际有效睡眠时间更是短得近乎危险。  
钢骨看了看时间，换班的神奇女侠和海王还有半个小时就到，分析数据表示半个小时内发生紧急情况的概率不超过2.5%，他站起身，往休息室方向走去。

休息室的门无声地滑开，正在打游戏的人丝毫没有察觉。实际年龄还未成年的英雄对游戏有着青少年们共同的狂热，整个正义联盟内部目前都没有能在游戏上胜过这位最年轻的英雄的人（超人和钢骨都是他的手下败将，蝙蝠侠没有参与，显而易见）——在钢骨看来，他似乎把所罗门的智慧全都用在了折腾可怜的手柄上。平时钢骨对他这点小爱好一直保持纵容态度，但在凌晨两点的现在，钢骨觉得自己不能继续纵容比利虐待自己的身体，出于什么理由都不行。  
他干脆利落地走过去，切断了游戏机的电源。比利低声咒骂了一句抬起头，看到他的瞬间，眼中的怒火沉淀成了不加掩饰的疲惫。  
“你今天的值班晚上九点就结束了，怎么还不睡？”  
“我不困。”比利转开目光，心虚地不看他的脸。钢骨有点无奈，这家伙平时装大人装得挺成功，怎么每次一到他面前，就像个无理取闹的熊孩子一样原形毕露。他往旁边挪了半步，重新挪回比利的视线里审视着他硕大的黑眼圈和掩饰不住的疲惫神态，不赞同地皱眉。  
“所罗门都快遮不住你的黑眼圈了，还不困？”  
比利梗着脖子不开口，这个经典的“逞强到底抵死不招”表情在钢骨脑中引发了一连串比利专属报警信号。内心只有十五岁的超级英雄总是不希望被当成小孩子对待，过分急切的关心会引发他类似猫咪炸毛的反弹，钢骨迅速分析了一下状况，放弃了继续询问的打算。比利没有立刻重启游戏或者东扯西扯赶他走，说明情况还不是特别糟糕。

钢骨站在原地耐心地等着，一眨不眨地看着比利。比利保持着盘腿坐在地毯上的姿势一动不动，从钢骨的角度看去，一身鲜艳战斗服的他看起来像是一朵被霜打了的太阳花，蔫蔫的样子令人心软。  
“我睡不着。”对峙很久，年轻的英雄咬了咬牙，挫败地松了口。他语速飞快，仿佛这样就能阻止迅速爬上脸颊的窘迫，“睡着了会做噩梦，我讨厌外星虫子。”  
钢骨在脑内调取了最近的几次战斗档案，对照比利失眠开始的时间，他很快有了答案。  
四天前，一颗来源不明的小行星进入了近地轨道，小行星上寄宿的外星生物外形类似长满棘刺的巨型毛虫，两端的八只巨型复眼更是看得人毛骨悚然。别说尚未成年的比利，就连号称恐怖代名词的蝙蝠侠都受到了审美上的强烈冲击，声音冷得连超人都不再敢随便插话。战斗进行得有些艰难，到最后他们身上都沾满了棘刺、散发异味的粘稠血液和毛虫碎块，当天有一半的人都没能吃得下晚餐，另一半人自动选择吃素。  
（貌似唯一没被恶心或吓到的人是绿灯侠，他说这远不在他见过的“最令人反胃的敌人top10”排行榜里——某种程度上来说，绿灯侠真不是份容易的工作。）

“这没什么，我也怕有害怕的东西。”钢骨掀开他的兜帽，安抚地揉了揉比利的头发，把在地毯上缩成一团沮丧的番茄炒蛋的英雄拉起来，塞进长沙发里，“不过你玩的游戏都是些差不多可怕的虫子，这么玩下去只会有反效果。先坐一会儿，我给你热一杯牛奶。”  
等他回来，年轻的英雄已经侧躺在沙发上睡着了。  
钢骨看了片刻，嘴角勾起一丝微笑。  
他翻出一条毛毯，推着比利的肩把他往沙发里侧拱，硬挤出一个人的空隙，然后侧躺上去，用毛毯把两人紧紧裹在一起。少年略高的体温贴在血肉与机械结合的敏感皮肤上，蓬勃温暖，像是照耀大地的灿烂阳光。  
钢骨记起他们第一次并肩作战，在混乱的战场上，年轻的英雄毫无困难地叫出了他的名字，湛蓝的眼睛里没有一丝一毫的恐惧和厌恶，仿佛站在他面前的不是半人半机器的怪物，而是那个战无不胜的橄榄球明日之星。  
他在那一瞬间发觉，自己想要留在他身边，想要看着这双晴空般眼睛，直到生命终结，直到世界末日。

钢骨把怀里的人抱得更紧，在他饱满的额头上留下一个温暖而轻柔的晚安吻。  
“晚安，比利。”  
年轻的英雄在睡梦中动了动鼻子，像找到了家的小动物一般，下意识地磨蹭他的颈窝，嗫嚅不清地回答道：“晚安，维克。”

二十分钟后，瞭望塔传送系统开启，神奇女侠和海王准时来换班，他们一边聊着各自国家的奇闻轶事一边往休息室走，打算取一杯咖啡再开始今天的工作，两人刚走进休息室，就惊讶地停下了脚步。  
呈现在他们面前的，是这样的画面：两个身材健壮的青年像冬天挤在一起取暖的仓鼠一样抱成一团，挤在狭窄的单人沙发上睡得正香。沙赞的脑袋抵在钢骨血肉之躯的那边肩膀上，双手紧紧抱住他的腰，就像小孩子抱紧他心爱的泰迪熊那样——天知道他是怎么用一米八的身高完成这个动作的。  
海王感觉休息室的灯光比往常刺眼了许多，奇妙的气氛让他的眼睛有点承受不住。神奇女侠的接受能力显然比他好那么一点，亚马逊公主一脸淡定地掏出了手机，准备拍照。

快门声惊醒了缠在一起的两人。两个超级英雄以超人的反应速度弹了起来，迅速进入作战状态——可惜他们身上那条毯子缠得太紧，他们挣扎了半天没能解开，最终四仰八叉地摔在了地板上。从沙赞的惨叫声来看，钢骨牌人肉缓冲垫显然远远称不上舒服。

不要随便叫醒打盹的同事，尤其是两个人抱在一起打盹的。  
——这是当天下午，超人来换班时看到的，海王的值班日志的最后一句。  
我觉得小伙子们挺可爱的。  
——这是神奇女侠的评价，附带一张两人拥抱着摔下沙发的照片。由于拍照角度问题，两个人看上去像是在接吻。

超人思考了一下钢骨的年龄，决定就未成年人恋爱以及性行为安全问题咨询养大了四只罗宾的蝙蝠侠。并给高中生钢骨提供一次生理健康课教学。  
——当得知比利的真实年龄后，需要进行生理健康教育的人变成了两个。

———彩蛋———  
“维克，我困了。”  
“稍等一下，我马上过去。”  
“顺便帮我带杯热可可，我不想喝牛奶。”  
“不行。不然就自己睡。”  
“切，好吧。那你明天下午要陪我玩游戏。”

同样在值班的海王默默转开视线，给皇后湄拉打电话。  
“亲爱的你能帮我买一副太阳镜吗……不，我知道咱家用不着，我觉得瞭望塔的灯光有点刺眼……”


End file.
